Rise Of The Fierce Flame
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: When Barry's dad is murdered, it leaves a lot of questions. Who really is Iris West? Why does Joe despise Harry? And who is Barry's true lover? Find out in this fanfic! Rated T for Mild Violence and Bloodshed. Snowbarry and Quickwest. Note: Hartley and Lisa are team Flash in this. *PART 1 OF THE FIERCE FLAME CHRONICLES* Prequel to Devils at Lightning Speed.
1. A New Enemy

Barry thought that nothing could be worse than this. His father just got murdered right in front of his face. It felt like pure horror. It felt like his heart had been ripped right out of his chest. His last piece of real family had been stolen from him. He thought Iris could provide words of comfort, but all she did was make everything worse. Wally was the only West who could actually make Barry feel like he had some family left. Then, there was Caitlin. She always managed to make Barry smile when he was having a hard time. The night before the funeral, everyone, even Lisa and Hartley, gathered to give their best wishes to Barry. But something didn't feel right about Iris. It was almost as if she was... faking her grief. She even tried to talk about getting together. Really?! No true friend, or loved one would try to talk you into a relationship 3 hours right after you lost a parent. He wouldn't give in. That was just selfish on her part. The funeral finally came, and of course, it was raining. That made the day even better.

Priest: ... And let us have faith that we shall meet Henry again someday. Thank you.

They all stood there, Joe being the only one to give a speech, having known Henry all of his life. Barry was about to, but just couldn't. Caitlin put a comforting hand in his shoulder, which helped him to say one thing before they all left.

Barry: Dad, I promise we will find Zoom. And I will take from him what he took from you.

 **AT S.T.A.R. LABS**

Joe: Okay, so how do we stop Zoom?

Hartley: That should be Barry's decision to make.

Lisa: Hartley does have a point. Barry is the only speedster on this team.

Caitlin: I'm with those two.

Iris: I think we're gonna have to put those three in the pipeline.

Harry: West, that isn't your call.

Iris: I am the closest thing to Barry that he has left! I think it is my shot to call.

Barry: EVERYONE!

Wally was behind Barry holding a tranquilizer dart gun in his hand.

Iris: Barry, where have you been?

Barry: Shut it, West. Harry, your meta-watch. We need to see something.

Harry: What?

Barry: Put it in front of Iris.

Harry did so, and to everyone's shock and horror, the watch turned red. Hartley immediately pulled out his gauntlets, while Lisa pulled out her guns.

Joe: No, it's broken! You are lying!

Iris: So you figured out my secret, eh? Zoom is gonna love this.

She immediately sped out of the room before anyone could realize she was gone.

Harry: Now, do you still think I lie Detective West?

Joe: YES! YOU DID THIS TO HER!

He gave Harry 2 good punches to the face, which started a nosebleed.

Jesse: Daddy!

Wally: Dad, STOP!

Hartley: Cover your ears!

Hartley noticed that Joe didn't cover his ears, and that helped him use his gauntlets to blast a pulse that knocked him out.

Cisco: Jeez, what is all this madness?!

Jesse was now in tears, fearing for her dad's life. It wasn't much, but Harry wasn't breathing. Wally pulled Jesse into a hug, and she cried into his shoulder. Barry was now ticked. He began barking orders, which everyone followed.

Barry: Wally, take Jesse back to the house. Hartley, you and Lisa put Joe in a pipeline cell. Caitlin, you and Cisco put Harry in the Med-bay. I'll go find Iris and put an end to this.

Caitlin: Wait, Barry!

Barry: What?

She pressed up on her tip-toes to give him a quick kiss and a "Good luck," and even though he was baffled, he smiled back and promised her he would be back. The final fight had begun.

Wally: C'mon Jess. I'll keep ya safe.

Jesse: * **sniffle** * Okay.

Hartley: Okay, 1, 2, 3! * **groans** *

Lisa: How many donuts did this cop eat?!

Cisco: Okay, Harry. Let's get you to the med bay.

Barry ran around, but he could never find Iris. Until he did.

Barry: Why, Iris?! WHY?!

Iris: Well, I prefer to be called... The Fierce Flame.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **And, that is it for now! If you're wondering who the Fierce Flame is, she is a character from Lego Batman 3. She probably isn't Iris. But, its just for this fanfiction. Well, that's all for now! :D R &R if you wish!**


	2. The Plan Emerges

Barry: Why Iris?! WHY?!

Iris: I prefer to be called... The Fierce Flame.

Before Barry could say anything else, Iris was gone. Again. Barry didn't know what to do anymore. His best friend... was an evil speedster. No. She wasn't his best friend. She was his greatest enemy. And he was going to kill her.

Barry: Barry to S.T.A.R. Labs. I'm on my way back.

He sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs, cause how else would he get there so fast?

 **AT THE WEST RESIDENCE**

Wally: Here we are. Help yourself to any snacks or drinks Jess.

Jesse: Thanks but, i'm kinda tired.

Wally: Use whatever bed you want. I'm here for you.

Jesse: Well, can you cuddle with me?

Wally froze. He had a schoolboy crush on Jesse ever since they met. Now was his chance. And he wasn't gonna waste it.

Wally: I'll do you one better. I'll take a nap with you.

Jesse: * **smirks, giggles** * Lead the way.

Wally took Jesse by her hand and led her to the guest bedroom. They snuggled up with each other, but Wally pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before turning off the lights.

 **IN THE PIPELINE**

Joe: Huh? Where am I?!

Lisa: You're in a pipeline cell.

Hartley: You punched Harry. Twice. You made him unconscious. You made Jesse cry. Need I say more?

Joe: Where is Iris?!

Lisa: She is evil and working for Zoom, okay?!

Joe: No... This can't be happening.

Hartley: Lets leave him alone for now.

They closed the pipeline, not knowing what to do with him.

 **IN THE MED-BAY**

Caitlin: Okay, Harry's vitals are strong, he should wake up in about an hour.

Cisco: Sounds good. Hey, why did you kiss Barry?

Caitlin bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She and Barry hadn't been secretly dating, but she had grown closer to him.

Caitlin: Umm...

Cisco: Relax. He has feelings for you to.

Just then, Barry sped into S.T.A.R. Labs.

Barry: I think I know How we can stop Iris.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Alright guys. This story will be continued in a crossover story between Flash and Daredevil. ;)**


End file.
